The Past should be left in the Past
by HaNeul Kim
Summary: Before the League, Vi had been known as the Enforcer of 'Piltover's Finest' but before being a law enforcer, Vi had been a criminal herself who stole from other criminals. What no one knows about the Enforcer though is that before even that, Jinx had been in her life. [Lots of f bombs being dropped because Vi and Jinx are antagonistic towards each other.][One Shot]


**An**: Ayyyy, just wanted to make this quick one shot because I was in a Jinx/Vi mood last night/today and... there's some fanart but I can't find any fanfics so... yeah. Please enjoy. 

* * *

**The past should be left in the past**

"Vi stands for violently_ booooo-ring_."

Came the taunt before a raspberry was heard being blown from a woman with long, blue hair. The girl's pink eyes were a lit in psychotic glee as her taunt seemed to fuel the angry fire building inside the one who was being taunted.

"Wha's the matter, Fat Hands? Ya gonna punch my cute, little face? You'll have to catch me first!"

'Fat hands' gritted her teeth as her blue eyes became cold as ice and her mechanical gauntlets closed into fists. This wasn't the first time that such interactions had occurred and it certainly wouldn't be the last but... the law enforcement officer of Piltover could dream.

"Stop fucking callin' me that!"

The blue haired girl cackled madly before cocking her hip to the side while bringing her (rather large) rocket launcher up onto her shoulder as she tilted her head to the side, bangs falling to cover part of her manic expression. Jinx cooed before petting her weapon and then moving it around sporadically so that the jaw like pieces hanging onto the opening of the rocket launcher were flopping around.

"Wha'zat? I don't think Fat Hands likes your name fer her!"

"I think yer right, Fishbones!"

Finally having enough, Vi growled and rushed forward and tried to punch the shit out of the insane criminal.

"You know my fuckin' name, 'Jinx'! Use it!"

Vi growled out once more while punching thin air. Jinx had somehow maneuvered her body out of the way along with her rocket launcher and just smiled pleasantly- an extreme change from her previous smiles that had been thrown at the officer.

"_Awww_, is the wittle baby getting upset?"

She coos before switching Fishbones for her mini-gun, Pow-Pow. Kissing the cold metal of the barrel, Jinx brings the gun up and shoots at Vi's gauntlet before hopping out of the way as sparks fly from the pinkette's weapon.

Cursing, Vi takes a look at her damaged gauntlet and curses quietly while waiting for her partner to arrive on the scene. The pinkette vaguely heard Cupcake shouting for her but was keeping her eyes on Jinx. Jinx, in turn, frowned at hearing the Sheriff of Piltover's voice.

"Seems like Hat Lady's here... I'll see ya later Fat Hands."

And with that, one of the walls of the building they were in was blown away by Fishbones and all that Vi could see through the smoke that had been created was the disappearance of two, blue braids.

"Fuck!"

* * *

"I hope you realize that you could have gone all in, Vi."

Came a British accent. The Sheriff had interrogated her partner and Vi had just recounted the entire thing.

"I didn't think that you'd want another destroyed buildin' in yer town, Cupcake."

Vi responded gruffly while leaning against the chair in the Sheriff's office, her gauntlets off and to the side of the room while the pinkette just sipped passively on her tea. Vi always thought that it was weird that Caitlyn had a tradition of drinking tea after an action packed day but... the tradition was slowly growing on her- plus, it was relaxing; probably _why_ the Sheriff had started the tradition in the first place, now that she thought about it.

"Well, yes, it would have been horrible if the old bank had been completely destroyed but! I would rather have a _completely_ destroyed building along with a captured, criminal menace than to have _no_ criminal menace locked up in our cells and a _still_ half destroyed building on our hands."

The brunette sighed before taking a sip of her tea and then pinching the bridge of her nose. She couldn't understand _why_ it was so difficult to capture one lunatic! Especially since said lunatic was always baiting her officer into fights left and right and practically throwing herself at Vi. Shaking her head, Caitlyn wondered (and not for the first time) if the two had a history together and maybe_ that_ was why Vi hadn't captured Jinx yet. Maybe it was some past, misplaced loyalty that kept her partner from effectively capturing the blue haired woman.

"I know that I ask you this every time that you have a run-in with her Vi but... do you have a deeper history, than what you're telling me about, with Jinx?"

"You know it isn't like that, Cait!"

Vi stands up while setting her cup of tea down, her hands coming to rest against the flat surface of the wooden desk.

"You know that I hate Jinx just as much as everyone else does... maybe even more!"

Caitlyn sighed and her eyes softened. It was true, Vi seemed to be particularly driven on the outside to capture Jinx but her actions (especially as of late) screamed otherwise.

"I think that I should give you the rest of the month off... it will, at the very least, give you time to fix your Hextech Gauntlets... and perhaps it will help keep your mind off of that woman."

Vi was about to protest before sighing and hanging her head down in surrender, knowing there was really no point in arguing with her partner and boss.

"Alright, Cupcake... I'll catch ya later."

After Vi had left, a tall man with brown hair came into Caitlyn's office, his arms crossed while shaking his head.

"Me thinks the lady doth protest too much."

"I do believe that you are right, Jayce."

Caitlyn says while frowning. Vi never disagreed to anything with so much energy… if her accusations had been off the mark then Vi would have laughed it off or said something sarcastic, not get so angry.

* * *

Vi stepped into her apartment and groaned before heading to the kitchen and grabbing a beer after placing her gauntlets on the dining room table. She'd have to buy a shit ton of parts to fix just the energy panel plus re-wire everything. Fucking Jinx.

"Fuck."

Slowly making her way to the living room, Vi slowly sits on her couch and throws her head back while looking up at the ceiling blankly, her beer still unopened. The conversation between her and Cupcake earlier was still playing in her head. 'Do you have a deeper history with Jinx?' How could Vi say that, _yes_, she did have a past relationship with the psycho? It'd been about six months before she'd join the police force- the girl had been a good lay and it had been new and exciting at the time.

Groaning loudly, the pink haired officer stood abruptly and went to her room to get undressed, beer in hand. After stripping to just her pants and bra, Vi frowned and opened her bottle and took a long pull from it. Sighing in relief at feeling the alcohol rush through her system, she looked around her apartment and frowned deeply while going to set her beer down.

* * *

**[8 years ago]**

"Fuck... that's it babe... always so fuckin' wet fer me."

Panting could be heard from the dark room as dark pink mixed with light blue. The blue haired woman moaned while pinching her right nipple, the left one between the teeth of her lover.

"Mmmm~ Harder, fuckin' bite me harder, Vi!"

Smirking, Vi bit down on the nub a bit harder while rubbing at her lover's clit frantically, her fingers occasionally slipping deep into the other woman. Two minutes later and the blue haired girl was screaming her release as Vi grinned viciously after a particularly hard bite, hard enough to draw blood. Rolling onto her back so as to not crush the smaller girl beneath her, Vi smirks and brings the other closer after licking her fingers clean.

"How was it?"

"Fuckin' perfec'."

Vi laughs raucously before turning to her side and placing her left hand on the paler teen's cheek. Looking into pink eyes, Vi smirks and leans forward to capture her lover's mouth with her own. Afterwards, Vi pulls away and nuzzles her.

"Awww, ya gonna confess to me, loser?"

"Tch, in yer dreams... even if I wanted to, I know yer not really one fer settlin' down, X."

"Mmm... I might be tempted to settle down if the right person asked me to do that... ya know?"

"Yeah, but I think we're havin' too much fun at the moment to think about settlin' down together, don't ya think?"

"And this is why I keep lettin' ya fuck me."

The pair laughed quietly together while laying in bed, sweat slowly drying up on their cooling skin. The two kissed slowly before slowly pulling apart and grinning at each other; eventually, they both ended up falling asleep, grins still on their faces.

* * *

Knocking at the door brought Vi from her memories and she blinked before raising a brow in question. Who could that be? The only visits that she ever got were from Cupcake and Jayce. Walking to her door, not caring about her state of undress, the pinkette opens the door and tenses.

"Heya, Fat Hands... miss me?"

"... The fuck are you doin' here? How the fuck do you even know where I _live_? I should arrest you right fuckin' now."

"But ya won't and I know every thing about ya, Loser; that, and 've been keepin' tabs on ya ever since ya 'cleaned up yer act'."

Vi swallowed thickly and was tempted to slam the door in Jinx's face but eventually let the criminal in. Said criminal grinned like the cat that had gotten the canary while sauntering forward, brushing against Vi intimately. Vi knew it was wrong, dear God did she know that but her body heated up at the simple skin to skin contact and she scowled before shutting the door and locking it.

"Still didn't answer why yer here."

"I wanted to visit ya. That so hard to believe? Swanky place... did that pretty Sheriff give you these digs? Pretty nice of the Hat Lady."

"Leave her outta this... better yet, why don't you just leave Piltover fer good?"

"Pfft, as if you'd want that."

Jinx continued to look around the open areas of the apartment before locking eyes with Vi and grinning slowly. Going to where Vi's gauntlets were laying, Jinx ran her fingers up and down the broken one before leaning forward.

"Sorry that I broke it... Didn't mean to."

"As if I believe that... ya fuckn' kissed yer gun before takin' that shot."

Shrugging in an unapologetic manner at the accusations , Jinx made her way over to Vi and wrapped her pale arms around the tanner female's shoulder. The blue haired female finally moved her right hand up and ran it over the half buzz cut on her ex-lover's head.

"I missed ya... ya know?"

"That's a fuckin' lie... yer probably just jealous cause of Cupcake."

Everyone in the police force thought that Vi had a thing for the Sheriff since she constantly called the brunette "Cupcake" but the truth of the matter was that Vi's heart was still stuck in the past being held by the psycho standing right in front of her.

"Might be jealous... but I know that you'd never take her... yer still too in love wit-"

Vi pulled Jinx closer before crashing their mouths together violently in order to shut the slightly older woman up. Gods, it'd been years since she'd last done this but it was still just as natural as breathing for her. After they pulled apart from one another, Jinx's eyes flashed and she smirked cockily.

"Knew ya still loved me... ya Loser."

"Shut up, I fuckin' _hate_ you."

"Ya shouldn't lie to me; if we can't trust each other then who the hell _can_ we trust?"

Snorting, the taller woman took a step back before sighing and going back to the small table where she'd placed her beer earlier. Downing the entirety of the bottle, the officer burped while getting up and going to her kitchen and grabbing two more beers, handing one to Jinx as she passed.

Jinx grinned before practically skipping to the couch as Vi sat, the blue haired woman sat on the other's lap and leaned down, licking the roman numeral 'VI' tattoo located on the left side of the pinkette's face and then licking the gear tattoo located on the same side of her neck. Said pinkette held back a groan but made no move to stop her.

"Knew ya missed me though… knew ya'd come runnin' when I left that message that said that I'd be robbin' that bank the first time, could see it in yer eyes when ya saw me, ya haven't really changed. You wear that uniform but we're still cut from the same cloth."

"Yer wrong… I'm nothing' like you, not anymore."

"What'd I say bout lyin' to me, Fat Hands? Ya shouldn't do it."

She wanted to protest but Vi knew that Jinx was right, the thrill of chasing people and beating them up (no matter what side of the law they were on) was too good for Vi to give up. They'd met each other shortly before the mining incident and had kept in contact afterwards, hell Jinx had even ratted a few of her associates out to Vi so that the, back then, criminal could rob the fuckers.

"I'm leavin' Piltover soon. Ya can't follow me an' Cupcake, Jinx."

Jinx puffed her cheeks out while making a face that was as close to pouting as she'd let herself get. After Vi had decided to 'clean herself up', Jinx had gone to Zaun. It'd cost her a little bit of her sanity but it'd help to soothe the hurt of being left behind by her lover at the time.

"I'd follow you anywhere, Fat Hands… Don't give a damn where yer goin'… and next time I see the Hat Lady… I'ma give her a piece of my mind."

Vi wanted to protest but knew that nothing that she said would deter Jinx, she just hoped that there was a big enough gap between her and Caitlyn leaving and Jinx following after them so that it just seemed like a stroke of bad luck.

* * *

**AN**: And yeah, that's it. This kinda just got away from me but whatever haha. IjustreallywantedViandJinx- leave me a review or PM if you found any grammar/spelling issues other than the obvious ones such as 'yer', 'fer', etc.


End file.
